Rain
by StillbornAngel
Summary: AU!!! It's about Trunks. My summaries suck, just read it ;)
1. Default Chapter

I see the boy leaning over the broken body and his small frame  
  
is shaking.  
  
He holds it as if it were his life, I realize. And he doesn't even  
  
know who he's clinging to anymore.  
  
But I can't wait any longer. Soon the body lying on the ground  
  
will be me and I have to get all done before that happens. But  
  
looking at the sobbing form in front of me, I can't seem to get  
  
myself to burden him with problems that he won't be able to  
  
bear. The sands of time are running low. I already feel the  
  
shadows waiting in the dark for a moment of carelessness.  
  
I hear them laughing and teasing and their growing power is  
  
scaring me just as much as my weakening strength does.  
  
It has to be done.  
  
He's the one that has to follow my line. He's the only one, that  
  
might be able to live - at least a while.  
  
Poor boy, holding this sad destiny in your hands, just like you  
  
hold this body in them right now.  
  
I stand up and walk towards the trembling child. His head snaps  
  
and he looks in my direction. I feel the panic in his movement.  
  
His senses must have sharpened, because I made no sound.  
  
I learned to walk silently during all this years.  
  
I hear a muffled sound but it's too much of a whisper for me to  
  
hear. "What did you say?" I ask softly. And when he answers  
  
I feel my heart crack a little. Just like his will crack more and  
  
more over the years. "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you." What a  
  
pitiful liar I am. And now for the first time I look directly into his  
  
eyes. And they are white.  
  
And dead.  
  
The boy is blind.  
  
The word rings in my ears. Over and over.  
  
Oh dear Lord God through all the pain and grief he's going to suffer  
  
there's actually one gift that I am able to give him on his way.  
  
"What's your name, boy?" My voice is hoarsely, my throat sore.  
  
I don't want to die. I just learned the truth. I don't want all of them to  
  
die. But there's no turning back anymore.  
  
"Trunks" he whispers.  
  
Trunks. It fits him well. Keep your name and set your hope in it.  
  
A wave of nausea washes over me and I think I'm going to vomit.  
  
"Do.... never ... trust" No time! No time!  
  
My hand begins to tremble and the taste of blood fills my senses.  
  
Concentrate!  
  
I raise my shaking hand and touch his forehead. He's freezing.  
  
The voices increase.  
  
More! More! Gore!  
  
I know I'm scaring him, but he has to...  
  
has to...  
  
realize.  
  
And then I feel my life slowly fading away. And I only hope he understood.  
  
And that he may - live.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain wash away the blood on my hands. Purify my whole self...  
  
and make me forget.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________ 


	2. 

Don't the highest angels always fall the furthest?  
  
  
  
  
  
I never knew, what my parents looked like. I was born in a pitch black world.  
  
Maybe that's the reason, I never feared darkness.  
  
But I can still hear... and smell... and taste...  
  
Altough now the only thing I feel is a sticky liquid on a broken body, that I  
  
used to see as my angel. She was warm and caring and once I heard of those  
  
beautiful angels, with white wings and a golden heart. So I imagined she  
  
must be one of them.  
  
I was told, God keeps them save, as his holy children.  
  
But if there's a God, then why did he let her die?  
  
I embrace the body and I'm afraid to let it go. Who knows, how far away God  
  
will take his beloved. And she's the only one left. Where should I go to?  
  
Who tells me when to duck and when to jump, when to run and when to slow down?  
  
I'm terrified... and maybe I'm just beginning to understand why the people fear  
  
the darkness...  
  
Dead. Dead. Dead.  
  
They are all dead.  
  
Is this what my future will look like?  
  
Standing next to the dead bodies that used to be my family?  
  
Or is it me who's next?  
  
I knew there had been problems... and sorrow... and pain...  
  
But there had also been love and joy and laughter.  
  
There had been emotion.  
  
Now there is nothing.  
  
I hear soft footsteps and turn around.  
  
Now they have come to fullfill their duty, I think and my body begins to shake.  
  
The rustling of clothes stops beside me... the person must be near.  
  
I want to run away.  
  
I want to scream: leave me!  
  
But the only thing I get out is a pained whisper.  
  
„Please... please don't kill me"  
  
„What did you say?" It's a male person with a consoling voice...  
  
I repeat the words and he chokes and promises he won't harm me.  
  
I don't trust him. His voice is too unsteady for his words to be true.  
  
But I think he's afraid, so he can't be the one, who killed my parents.  
  
„What's your name boy?" I hear him say. „Trunks."  
  
He repeats my name slowly and it sounds sad... as if...as if...  
  
The word fades away, before I can catch its meaning.  
  
„Do.... never.... trust..."  
  
He chokes and touches my forehead.  
  
Is he going to die?  
  
Is he dying?  
  
In my arms again?  
  
One more body to hold?  
  
And one more corpse to cry for?  
  
Don't! Don't!  
  
And then I feel him collapse.  
  
His body cold against mine....  
  
And I look up.  
  
And I look directly into his eyes  
  
And they are white.  
  
And dead.  
  
The man is blind. 


End file.
